


One Track Mind

by 4Kennedy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Second Person, Rain, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby can only think about one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Track Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> Prompt was 'wet'.

Run. Run. Run.

It’s all you can think - wind in your fur and forest floor beneath your paws. You’re absolutely free. 

You’ve been itching the whole day to transform into the wolf and now nothing can hold you back as you dart into the forest. 

You lose track of time. You’ve no idea for how long you’ve been running when it starts to rain – not just drizzling, but pouring down on you. Thunder grumbles and lightning illuminates the night sky. It’s your cue to run home.

By the time you reach town you’re soaked. The door to the library flies open and Belle’s standing in the doorway, wearing a yellow nightgown. She must’ve waited for you. You feel love for her spread across your chest and before you know it you’re jumping, tackling Belle to the ground and lapping at her face.

“Ruby, stop it,” Belle giggles, smiling widely. 

Realizing what you’re doing, you let up on her. Instinct lets you shake off the water; it’s spraying in every direction. 

Belle scolds you playfully. “Bad wolf. Look what you’ve done. Now I’m all wet and dirty too.”

In the blink of an eye you shift back to your human form, standing naked and dripping in front of a gorgeous looking Belle. “I like having that effect on you.” You grin.

She envelops you in a hug before your hungry lips find each other.

Belle. Belle. Belle.

It’s all you can think.

The End


End file.
